deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:UTF/DBX: UTF VS Ultimate Mega Gamer VS Brobuscus101
Note: This is my part of the collaboration between Brobuscus, Ultimate Mega Gamer and myself. I spent like two hours on this so don’t expect anything great. NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX UTF rested on his brand new bed in his brand new house, after it was destroyed in the last fight, that’s when he heard his door being utterly destroyed. UTF: Oh, not this shit again. UTF jumped out of bed to see… Brobuscus101? Brobuscus: Wait, UTF? Uh, sorry, wrong house. UTF punched Brobuscus in the face, sending him flying against the wall. UTF: That’s for my door. Brobuscus: Why, you… The two got into their battle stands, ready to face off against each other when another door was broken down. The culprit was UMG. UMG: UTF, I’ve come back for revenge- Oh hey, Brobuscus. What cha doing- UTF punched UMG in the face as well. UTF: That’s for my previous house. UMG: You’re going to pay. Brobuscus: Get in line, or I’ll end you too. (Author’s note: Oh, shit, what have I gotten myself into) HERE WE GO! Brobuscus was first to attack, pulling out his Slinger to fire multiple shots at UTF, who skillfully… ran away by teleporting away… The shots was landed on UMG instead, who took it like it was nothing. After briefly gaining Ryu’s fighting abilities, UMG jumped towards Brobuscus and landed a punch, before the two started some close quarter combat. Both of them were able to land punches on each other. Meanwhile, UTF watched at the side, but ready to strike at any moment. UMG: Shoryuken! With that, UMG launched Brobuscus into the skies but before he could follow it up with more barrages of attacks, UTF striked. With his Death Katana, UTF sliced right through Brobuscus’ torso, briefly knocking him out as his healing factor was working, while kicking UMG aside. UMG was easily able to stand back up. Switching his ability, UMG gained the abilities of… Hercule Satans. UMG: Aw, seriously!? UTF held his katana closely, as he got closer to UMG. UMG: Uh, hey, look out! UMG pointed behind UTF to distract him, and it worked. UTF looked behind and by the time he noticed he was fooled, UMG was already gone. UTF: What, where did he go!? UTF stayed vigilant as he looked around for UMG. Little did he know that Brobuscus’ healing factor is more effective than he thought. Brobuscus busted his Breaker sword and slashed it at UTF, who was able to block it with his katana. Strike for strike, both was able to able to block each other’s attacks. That’s when Brobuscus fired energy beams from the sword. UTF deflected it with his katana. UTF: Hey, that’s cheating! Brobuscus: Oh, that’s nothing compared to the 10 megaton bomb. UTF: Oh, come on, I just had this house for like two hours. Meanwhile, with UMG. UMG: Finally, someone with a good healing factor! Deadpool! KABOOM! DBX (Author’s note: None of them died, it would just take a while for their healing factor to fully heal them.) (Author’s note 2: And by that, I mean like in a minute.) Part 2 by Brobuscus101 here. Category:Blog posts